Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AяgєnтιnαxChιlє
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Incluso en los horóscopos Martín sigue siendo Martín, deseando a Chile-tsundere con la idea de cortarle el gas. "Ay, ¿cuándo vas a admitir que estás re-enamorado de mí?" "Nunca." "Yo también te amo, mi chilenito lindo."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia perteneces a Hidekaz. LatinHetalia pertenece a la comunidad de LJ. El Fic no ofende a nadie, solo es humor. Y como soy realista hasta los pies, si te sientes ofendido, no me interesa.

**Advertencia:** El lindo vocabulario de Manu xD.

**Datos: **Chile-Manuel es Virgo (18/O9) y Argentina-Martín es Géminis (25/O5)

Agradecimientos a Mary, por ayudarme con la jerga argentina, aunque ya sabía varias xD, pero gracias, y también con algunas frases sobre Martincito.

No usé mucho el vocabulario de Manuel para que no sea tan complicado y no alargar el glosario.

**Glosario:**

Rapa: Rapa Nui o Isla de Pascua, por las dudas.

Chucha: Mierda. (Chilensis)

Wea: Cosa, mierda. (Chilensis)

Fleto: Gay. (Chilensis)

Conchesumare: "Conche tu madre, Conche su mare" o como quieran. Mierda. Am… en realidad no sé cómo definirla. Cuando me golpeó una mano y me duele digo esa palabrita =3. (Chilensis)

Mina: Mujer. (Chilensis, también utilizado en Argentina, o eso creo)

Aweonao: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. (Chilensis)

Weón: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. También como "amigo", pero este caso del fic, es un insulto. (Chilensis)

Pelotudo: Insulto. Es otro equivalente a boludo. (Argentino)

Coger: Quiere tener sexo. (Argentino)

Puta madre: Mierda. (Para ambos)

Copado: Genial, algo que esté de moda. (Argentino)

Pibe: Niño. (Argentino)

* * *

_Dulcecitos M&M presentan…_

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AяgєnтιnαxChιlє…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Virgo~·]**

Son independientes y fríos; obsesionados por el trabajo.

"_Che, Manu ¿adónde vas?"_

"_Terminar unos papeles que me mandó mi jefe."_

"_¿Querés que te acompañe? Te puedo ayudar."_

"_No. Puedo hacerlo solo."_

"_Siempre tan orgulloso. ¿No podes ir más tarde? Quiero hacerte cositas, che."_

"_No me __molestí ¿querí? Chao."_

"…_Chao. Qué carácter, che." _

**X**

Cuando tienen un novio, tienen una gran imaginación sobre el sexo, por lo general haciendo el papel de sirvientes.

_Es medio día, y Manuel sigue durmiendo, teniendo un sueño muy especial:_

"_Mar-Martín… ¿qué hago con este vestido de sirvienta? ¡No soy una mina por la chucha!"_

"_Pero te ves re-lindo, Manu."_

"_¿Q-qué mierda querí?"_

"_Je, vos sabes, mi chileno."__ ―el argentino se le fue acercando lentamente._

_Afuera del sueño:_

"_Mar… Martín… no… maricón… ah… ah…"―comenzó a gemir aun en el sueño. Incluso su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar, ¿estaba excitado?_

_En ese momento, el rubio estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo desconcertado._

"_Dijo mi nombre… ¿Qué estará soñando?" ―se preguntó. Se acercó al moreno, sentándose al frente._

"_No… sí… ahg… más… Martín…"―seguía en el 'transe' frunciendo el entrecejo por el placer. Hasta que despertó agotado. Abrió los ojos lentamente… observando unos orbes verdes con curiosidad._

"_Manu…"_

"_¡Ah, la conche tu madre!" ―con ese lindo vocabulario, se incorporó de improviso, agitado._

"_Manu… ¿Qué mierda estabas soñando, por qué estás tan acalorado?"_

"_Yo… eh… ¡Ándate de aquí!"_

"_Pero Manu…"_

"_¡Dije: Ándate!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Soñaste conmigo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me amas Manu~!"_

**X**

Reconocer su orientación sexual no es fácil y no les gusta dejar que el público sepa acerca de sus romances.

"_¡Weón, déjame! ¡A mí me gustan las minas, por la chucha!"_

"_Pero Manu, yo te amo. No seas boludo."_

"_¡Boludo tu abuelo! ¡Entiende! ¡No soy fleto!"_

"_Am… escuché por ahí que sos bisexual."_

_Tiempo después…_

"_Suéltame Martín."_

"_¿Por qué, che? Somos pareja."_

"_Te había dicho que esto es nuestro secreto. No quiero que ningún weón lo sepa."_

"_Ya, Manu. ¿Entonces te parece ir a un lugar privado?"_

"_Argentino fleto."_

"_Me imagino que eso es un sí."_

**X**

Su lado duro puede llevarle a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás.

"_¡Todos sabemos que todo esto es culpa del chileno, pe!"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Qué mierda te pasa conmigo peruano idiota!"_

"_Che, otra vez peleándose. ¿Por qué mi esposa no puede ser más cariñoso?"_

"_¡Sí, apoyo a mi hermano Perú!" ―intervino Bolivia―. "¡Quiero mar! ¡Dame mar!"_

"_¡Quiero mi pedacito de mar, chileno! ¡Y el pisco el mío! ¡Chileno ladrón, pe!"_

"_¿Saben qué? ¡Váyanse a la chucha! ¡Me tienen arto! ¡Yo debería estar en Europa, no aquí con puro fletos!"_

"_Manu, cálmate." ―le dijo Martín acercándose._

"_¡Tú no me toquí! ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Me vas atacar también? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Lo de Las Malvinas! ¡Fue un gusto haber ayudado a Arthur!"_

"_Manu… te estás pasando."_

"_¡Escucha Migue, si hablas de ladrón, el único ladrón eres tú! ¡Tu puta gente viene a mi país a robar trabajo a mí gente! ¡Ni una mierda con tu pedazo de mar, muerto de hambre!"_

"_Chile… ya basta, detente."_

"_¡Y tú Bolivia! ¡Lo único que sabí hacer es romper tratados! ¡No te voy a dar mar, weón hijo de puta!"_

"_¡Suficiente chileno boludo!" ―gritó a todo pulmón el argentino, todo había quedado en silencio―. "¿Te das cuenta…de las boludeces que acabas de decir? ¿Por qué __siempre tenés que ser tan gruñón? Mírame cuando __te hablo, che."_

"_Váyanse a la mierda. No me molesten."__ ―dijo firme, molesto, arrepentido de sus palabras hirientes, sobre todo en Martín, pero como es tan orgulloso, jamás se disculparía. Decidió salir de la sala tomando su chaqueta._

**X**

Prefieren actuar con reservas y con una disposición agradable. Suelen ser discretos, amables y divertidos con otras personas.

"_¡Che, primo! ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi esposa?" ―preguntó al rubio de lentes, Uruguay, que extrañamente le seguían unos brillos._

"_Lo vi con Alfred, Arthur… con la mayoría de los Europeos." ―respondió._

"_¡¿Con ese inglés?" ―y rápidamente fue en busca de su amado Chile. Lo vio, los vio._

_**Su**__ Chile estaba muy alegre conversando con esos rubios no naturales, porque el único natural era él, porque era grosso… según Martín._

_Manuel… sonreía, sus facciones eran lindas. Bueno, siempre lo ha sido, más aun cuando sonríe._

"_Japón me prestó los nuevos videojuegos, sobre todo RO" ―dijo alegre Alfred―. "Supongo que me vas a jugar también, siendo mi aliado."_

"_¡Yes! Como siempre gringo." ―intentado hablar en inglés._

"_¡Manu~!"―la voz del argento se hizo presente. Se puso a su lado y lo abrazó―. "__**Mi**__ Manu, te he estado buscado por todas partes, che."_

"_Suéltame fleto."_

"_Ay, siempre tan lindo. Ahora tenemos que irnos." ―dijo jalándolo del brazo._

"_¡¿Qué? ¡Pero yo quiero estar con ellos! ¡Suéltame Martín!"_

_Luego de unos insultos de parte de Manuel, fueron lo más lejos posible de la mayoría._

"_¡Oye, que mierda te pasa!"_

"_Manuel… ¿por qué no podes ser así de lindo conmigo?"_

"_Porque eres fleto."_

"…_no me extraña tu respuesta."_

**X**

Los virgos tienen encanto y dignidad hasta tal punto que a veces los varones pueden aparecer algo afeminado, aunque no lo sean.

"_Aw~, algún día me casare con ella."__ ―pensó un pequeño Martín al ver una linda niña de cabello largo, muy hermosa._

_Décadas después:_

"_¡Che, parecías una nena cuando éramos chicos!"_

"_¡Es tu mente enferma! Cómo es posible que no diferenciaras un hombre de una mujer."_

"_Son cosas que suceden. Andabas con el cabello largo, ¿Cómo querés que no pensara que sos un chico?"_

"_Weón."_

"_Ah, recuerdo que te enojaste tanto que me mostraste que sos un chico. ¿Pero sabes?"_

"_No me interesa."_

"_Al saberlo, te amo mucho más, che. Mi esposa."_

"_No soy tu esposa."_

**X**

Normalmente posee algunos objetos especiales que conserva por pura nostalgia.

_Manuel se encontraba ordenado su ropa del closet, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, siendo bastante desordenado. Quería eliminar las vestimentas que no usaba._

"_Ya he sacado la mayoría, hasta tengo cuando era un cabro chico. ¿A ver, que puedo dejar? Uhm~ ¿y esta bufanda?"__ ―la recogió y le quedó mirando. Recordó que se le había dado Rusia hace mucho tiempo. Le dio escalofríos―. "Mejor la boto. ¿Qué más hay? Son puras weas del Toño que me regalaba… odio ese vestido" ―ese vestido, el mismo que usaba Romano cuando era niño. Siguió buscando―. "¿Un poncho? Es muy chico… ya me acorde" ―suspiró―. "Hace tiempo que no le llamo 'mamá' a Pueblo Mapuche. Creo que… me quedaré con esto… ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Manuel?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Géminis~·]**

Son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosos, comunicativos e inteligentes. Tienen mucha energía y vitalidad.

"_¡Manu, te traje algo!"_

"_¿Qué cosa?" ―dijo sin importancia._

"_¡Dulce de Leche!"_

"_¿Manjar?"_

"_Dulce de Leche, no Manjar. Claro, como a vos te gusta cambiar los nombres de 'ciertos' productos…"_

"_Ya, ya. ¿Y? ¿Queri que lo coma?"_

"_No. Juguemos un poco."_

_Mala señal, pensó Chile. ― "No tengo tiempo, tengo que ayudar a mi jefe." ―se dirigió a la puerta._

"_¡Manu, te lo pido! ¡Juguemos un poco con mi Dulce de Leche!" ―Martín se abalanzó en su espalda, sin embargo llegó a abrazar sus piernas._

"_¡No voy a jugar a tus cochinadas!" ―intentaba salir de la casa._

"_¡Te lo ruego Manu, juguemos! ¡Veras que será divertido!" ―no soltaba las piernas del moreno._

"_¡Te dije que no! ¡Mierda, suéltame!" ―deseaba salir, escapar, salvar su trasero, a pesar de que amaba ese manjar del argentino... sin embargo su trasero era su primera prioridad. Luego pensó: ¡Por la chucha, como puede ser tan insistente! ¡¿De dónde saca esa energía?_

_Al final… Manuel cedió por el cansancio._

**X**

Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación, la inquietud de los niños y es muy popular.

"_¡No jodas! ¡Maradona es mucho mejor que Pelé!"_

"_¡Pelé é melhor que Maradona!" ―exclamó Brasil._

"_Sí que sos un boludo. Soy un país re-grosso, el mejor de Sudamérica. Yo debería estar en Europa."_

"_Sí… sigue soñando." ―susurró Manuel._

"_¡Manu! Sos cruel. Pero… me envidias porque soy mucho mejor que vos."_

"_¿Así, en qué? ¿En que tu gente son todas rucias teñidas con silicona?"_

"_¡Ja! No. Me envidias en muchas cosas, como el futbol, el tango y muchas cosas más."_

"_Sí… te envidio tanto."_

"_¡¿Tú eres Martín?" ―preguntó un niño._

"_Sí. ¿Qué se te ofrece pibe?"_

"_¡Maradona es mi ídolo!"_

"_¡Gracias! ¡Maradona es un Dios!"_

"_Tch. Weón." ―moduló Manuel._

_Luego ambos quedaron solos._

"_Manu, tengo una buena idea."_

"_¿Te vas a matar? ¡Genial!"_

"_No, no es eso. ¡Que cruel! En fin… ¿recordas que el matrimonio homosexual se legalizó en mi adorado país?"_

"_Sí, y qué me importa a mí."_

"_¡Vamos a casarnos!"_

"_¡Ándate a la chucha, argentino fleto!"_

**X**

Consideran que la vida es como un juego y buscan la diversión y nuevas situaciones.

"_¡Vamos Manu!"_

"_No quiero."_

"_¿Por qué? Será divertido. Van estar todos, no seas gruñón."_

"_Esta bien, iré."_

_Más tarde…_

"_¡Me siento como si estuviera en esa película de Rápido y Furioso!" ―Martín iba en el volante todo emocionado―. "¡Uruguay, te voy a ganar che!"_

"_¿Martín…sabes conducir?"_

"_Claro mi Manu, confía en mí."_

"…_ese es mi problema, te lo tomas todo a la ligera."_

**X**

Ellos son personas muy alegres, y disfrutan de las relaciones de amistad y las familiares.

"_¡Hola suegrita!" __―saludó alegre el rubio._

"_¡No soy tu suegra!" ―exclamó furiosa Pueblo Mapuche._

"_¡Che, pero por qué tan brava! Bueno… es la mamá de Manu, de tal palo tal astilla." ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

"_Cierra la boca imbécil." ―le dijo Manuel._

"_¿Qué quieren? Váyanse de mi ruca."_

"_Tranquila suegrita, venimos a hacer una visita."_

"_Me vuelves a llamar suegra y te…"―justo cuando les iba a lanzar los platos, que por alguna razón era experta en lanzarlos, ambos jóvenes se fueron del sitio._

_De regreso a casa de Chile, se encontraron con cierta con jovencita._

"_¿Rapa?" ―se preguntó Manuel._

"_¡Cuñada!" ―Martín saludo acercándose a Rapa Nui quien estaba afuera de la casa. Él era muy feliz con la 'linda' familia de Manuel._

**X**

Son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren.

"_Vení__."_

"_¿Para qué? ¿Qué mierda querí Martín?"_

"_Solo seguime, encontré lo que se te había perdido."_

"_¡¿Enserio? ¡¿Encontraste mi i-phone?" ―dijo emocionado._

"_Sí. Seguime, es por aquí."_

"_Oye Martín… que yo recuerde, no pasé por aquí… ¿Martín? ¿Me estay escuchando?"_

"_Manuel… Chile~…"―Argentina fue acercándose peligrosamente al chileno._

_En eso, Manuel comprendió que todo fue una mentira para… bueno, no era necesario para qué. Porque cuando Martín deseaba algo, lo conseguía._

**X**

El hombre Géminis quiere estar convencido de que le eres leal, puede bajarte la luna y darte todo aquello que le pidas, solo si él piensa que le has mostrado suficiente lealtad y amor.

_Ambos latinos yacían recostados mirando las estrellas._

"_Mirá, che. La Luna es hermosa."_

"_Uhm." ―un modo de aceptación de su parte._

"_Manuel… te amo."_

"_Bien por ti."_

"_Enserio" ―se incorporó, segundo después, el otro hizo lo mismo. El rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos―. "Enserio Manuel, te amo."_

_Chile se enrojeció. Si lo viera Antonio diría que es igual a Lovino cuando se sonrojaba._

_Apartó la mirada, sabía que estaba siendo sincero, y eso no le gustaba._

_Martín sonrió sereno, tomó el rostro del moreno. ― "Manuel… ¿me amás, cierto? Puedo bajarte la Luna para que me creas."_

"_Cállate."_

_En ese instante de incomodidad por parte de Manuel, Argentina juntó sus labios con lo de él, sembrado un tierno beso._

"_¿Y?" ―preguntó. No recibió respuesta de la boca de Manuel, pero recibió la respuesta cuando éste lo abrazó―. "Sos tan boludo, che."_

"_Aweonao."_

**X**

Son inteligentes, pero cuando tienen un hombre más joven cerca de ellos, tienden a perder el control.

"_¿Por qué le cortás el gas a Manuel?" __―preguntó Sebastián tomando un mate._

"_¿De verdad querés saber la respuesta, primo?" ―acompañaba con un mate también._

"_Sí."_

"_Verás, che. Cuando le corto el gas a Manu, viene a mi casa a pedirme que de calor."_

"_Creo que ya entendí tu punto."_

_Más tarde en casa del argentino, Uruguay ya se había ido._

"_¡Martí~n! ¡Fleto conche tu madre! ¡¿Por qué mierda me cortaste el gas? ¡Muero de frió por la puta!"_

"_Oh, mi querido Manu, que bueno es tenerte en mi casa."__ ―dijo sonriente._

"_¡Quiero gas! ¡Dame gas!"_

"_Cálmate un poco, te daré gas… ¿Tenés frío?"_

"_No~ como se te ocurre. Vine para ver tu cara fíjate. ¡Claro que tengo frío!"_

"_Quizás yo… te pueda calentar."_

"_¿Qué? ¡Aléjate de mí!"_

"_¡Sos mío mi Manu~!"_

**X**

·

·

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

La compatibilidad de Géminis con Virgo es bastante alta, sobre todo si los dos se esfuerzan en comprender y escuchar a su pareja. Las personas del signo Géminis suelen ser inteligentes, racionales y prácticos y, igual que Virgo, tienden a ver las cosas tales como son.

_"Sos un pelotudo, Manu. ¿Para qué crees que te llamó el degenerado ese de Inglaterra?"_

_"¿Para qué más va a ser? ¡Me dijo que iba a discutir temas económicos conmigo!"_

_"Seh, y yo después le regalo con moño y todo Las Malvinas. ¡Dejá de decir boludeces y no te movés de acá!"_

_"¡¿Por qué?"_

_"¡Porque ese hijo de puta te quiere coger, tarado! Y si te llega a tocar un pelo voy a arrancarle hasta el último de la…"_

_"¡Deja de controlarme como si fuera tu mujer! Me voy o llegaré tarde."_

_"¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, la puta madre!"_

_Manuel no hace caso y se va._

_"Sí, andate a la mierda..."_

**X**

Estos dos signos tendrán una capacidad de comunicación alta, sobre todo a nivel intelectual. (Demasiado)

"_Che, cambia el programa."_

"_No hay nada en la tele, solo mierda."_

"_Lindo vocabulario, Manu, eres igualito a mamá Lovino."_

"_¿Eh? Odio tu acento."_

"_¡Che, pero qué decís! Lo que pasa es que vos no sabes hablar, tenés un español bastante raro."_

"_¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo hablo como a mí se me dé la gana, fleto!"_

"_O~h, ya entendí. Me tenés envidia."_

"_¿Envidia? ¿De ti? ¡Ja!"_

"_Sí. Sabes que soy mucho mejor y más grosso que vos. Todo lo bueno es argentino, el asado, el futbol, mujeres…"_

"_1-0."_

"_¡Fue la altura! ¡No me lo recuerdes! Además Bielsa es argentino che. Admite que soy mejor vos."_

"_¡Prefiero se violado por Pancho antes de decir esa wea!"_

"… _¿Quién es Pancho? ¡¿Acaso me sos infiel?" ―dramatiza._

"…_Me refiero a Francis. Ahora… aléjate de mí si no querí que te patee el trasero o te castre."_

"_¡¿Francis, mi tío Francis? ¡Antes Arthur, ahora Francis! ¡¿Te tocaron?"_

"_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me hicieron nada weón!"_

"_¡Escucha Manuel, vos sos mío! ¡Mío!"_

"_¡¿Tuyo? ¡No soy tuyo ni de nadie! ¡Argh, suéltame! ¡Alguien que me salve!" ―gritaba tratando se soltarse el trasandino, hasta que logró corriendo a la puerta de salida._

"_¡Manu, vení aquí!"_

"_¡Ándate a la chucha! ¡Me voy a dar una vuelta! ¡Enfermo!" ―salió._

"_¡Manuel! ¡Chile! ¡Bien, ve a conversar con tus amigos imaginarios!" ―se asomó por la puerta viendo como el chico se iba por el pasillo._

"_¡No son imaginarios! ¡Existen!"_

"_Boludo."_

**X**

Virgo es capaz de satisfacer las necesidades domésticas y familiares de los Géminis ofreciéndoles un hogar estable cuando necesitan refugiarse o descansar de su actividad frenética; se sentirán seguros y lo agradecerán.

_"Puta madre, estoy re-cansado... Ese puto de Uruguay me tuvo en esa reunión de mierda como hasta las nueve de la noche."__ ―__Martín llegaba a su casa y abrió la puerta._

_Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la mesa puesta y un apetitoso asado en el centro._

_"¿Y esto?"__ ―__pensó._

_"Anda a bañarte que hueles a mierda y después ven a comer, ¿quieres?"_

_"Manu... ¿Me hiciste un asado?"_

_"No, se lo hice a mi gallina. ¡Ándate a bañar!"_

_"Manu... sos la esposa perfecta... ¡Vení a bañarte conmigo!"_

_"¡Ni muerto!"_

**X**

Por otro lado, Géminis ayudará a su pareja Virgo a tomarse la vida menos en serio y a reír y relajarse más, aunque los Géminis deberán tener cuidado de suavizar su lado más frívolo o Virgo se podría sentir amenazado por él.

_"¿Vamos a bailar este sábado?"_

_"¡¿Eh?"_

_"Uy, sí, en mi país es algo que se hace siempre. Dale, vení que es lo más copado que hay."_

_"¡No quiero! ¿Para ti todo es fiesta, fiesta y fiesta? Ve tú si querí…"_

_"¡Sos un estirado de mierda! Siempre encerrado en casa, sin hacer nada. ¡Dale un poco de onda a la vida, che! Más aburrido me saliste..."_

_Es lo último que llegó a decir Martín._

_El chileno le surcó el rostro de una certera bofetada en plena mejilla._

_"Seguí diciendo esa wea, y no me ves más."_

**X**

Géminis, al ver a Virgo, se sentirá como enamorado y al mismo tiempo perdido al pensar que no tiene nada que hacer.

_"Aw, mi Manu hoy se ve re-lindo."_

_"Martín, ¿vamos al cine?" __―__preguntó Paraguay._

_"Ah~... ¿Eh?"__ ―__Martín, en las nubes._

_"Martín…"__ ―__Paraguay intentaba contener la risa__―.__ "¿Por qué miras tanto a Manuel? ¿Estás enamorado o algo así?"_

_"¡Obvio, Daniel! Si está re-bueno; me lo como ya mismo."_

_"Bueno, como digas. Entonces, ¿vienes al cine?"_

_"No…"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Quiero mirar un rato más a ese bombón."_

_"¿Todo el día?"_

_"No tengo otra cosa para hacer."_

**X**

El problema de su idílica relación puede llegar cuando los celos aparezcan en el muy enamorado Géminis. A Virgo le encanta coquetear, pasearse y arreglarse, con lo que Géminis se enfadará.

_Ahí estaba. Él muy infeliz. El que se cree hombre, el macho, el que le gusta las mujeres… ¡Estaba coqueteándole a esa de pechos grandes, y a una que llevaba un sartén en la mano! Platicaban muy a gusto…_

…_¡En su presencia! De seguro al llegar a casa le ordenaría cuales son las razones de compártanse así._

_Y llegando a casa…_

_Manuel se había servido un té, como siempre._

"_Quiero hablar con vos."_

"_¿Qué quieres?"__ ―preguntó para después dar un sorbo._

"_¿Por qué le coqueteabas a esas: Ucrania y Hungría?"_

"_¿Uhm? Son cosas mías, yo puedo coquetear con quien quiera, además están bastante buenas."_

"_Vos sos mío."_

"_No quiero discutir por tus tontos celos."_

_Argentina mantuvo su vista al frente, pero algo le incomodaba… bajó su vista a la tasa yendo a la boca del chileno. Cuando la alejó, Martín se la quitó._

"_¿Qué wea Martín?"_

_Olfateó la bebida, se la regresó. Luego visualizó el envoltorio del té._

_Té Inglés._

_Frunció el entrecejo, y cogió el envoltorio._

"_¿Y esto?"_

"_Me le dio Arthy ¿algún problema?"_

"_Sabes que no me gusta que estés cerca de él y menos para esta cosa del té."_

"_Es cosa mía si me gusta su té. Ahora déjame tranquilo." ―accedió a irse, sin antes que su brazo haya sido detenido por el argentino. Susurrándole al oído:_

"_Volvés acercarte a ese puto inglés, lo mato. Vos sos mío, que te quede bien claro."_

"_Ándate a la mierda."_

**X**

Ambos signos son diferentes sexualmente, porque mientras Virgo es bastante conservador, Géminis, es más sensual y juguetón. A Virgo le llevará tiempo en ser atrevido en la intimidad.

_"¿Pido habitación con baño?"_

_"Bueno."_

_"Y cama doble, claro."_

_"¡¿Qué?"_

_"Sí. Mi amor, ni loco duermo separado de vos."_

_"¡Yo sí! ¡No quiero dormir al lado de un fleto!"_

_"Por Dios, ya llevamos dos años de casados, ¿cómo pensás que no voy a pedir una cama doble cuando vayamos al hotel?"_

_"¡No estamos casados!"_

_"Ay, ¿cuándo vas a admitir que estás re-enamorado de mí?"_

_"Nunca."_

_"Yo también te amo, mi chilenito lindo."_

_Por último, Manuel fue obligado a dormir con Martín._

_La noche fue larga para ambos._

_Para Manuel, aunque no lo reconozca, el rubio estuvo espectacular esa noche llena de amor._

_Malditos genes franceses del argentino, pensó Manuel._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Yei! ¡Termine! Va para todas que insistieron con el M&M. Manu siendo Manu, tsundere como su mamá Lovino x3. No sé ustedes, pero esta pareja me recuerda el EspañaxRomano xD. ¡Me siento tan feliz que alguien de Hetalia (LatinHetalia) sea Virgo! Soy igualita, en ciertos aspectos… bueno la mayoría xD. No tengo nada más que agregar, tengo sueño.

Subido a las 2:44 am, 5/1O/2O1O.

**Reviews?**

**Para que Martincito se viole a Manu… o lo que ustedes desean.**

**Bye Bye!**

**Haz clic abajo, esa es la zona vital de Manu (o la de Martín, como quieras)**

**Haz que se excite.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
